1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for feeding products to be sewn.
2. Background Information
Various devices have already been disclosed for aligning material edges while they are being fed to the sewing machine.
A sewing machine is described, for example, in DE 3,743,281 C2 for the controlled sewing of a band onto a tubular opening edge of an elastic product to be sewn, in which various precautions are provided for controlled displacement of the product to be sewn transversely to the feed direction.
Furthermore, a sewing machine having a tensioning device has been disclosed by DE 3,805,029 C1, which device allows the opening edge of a tubular workpiece to be aligned at a sewing point.
Additionally, a device emerges from DE 3,904,385 A1 for laterally aligning one or two material edges during sewing, which device is likewise distinguished by various constructional measures to implement the said lateral alignment.
All the publications cited relate to devices for aligning one or more material edges to solve various types of problems. However, none of these devices is capable of solving the frequently occurring problem resulting from the material edge rolling inward, in particular in the case of elastic materials.
When machining such a material having edges which roll inward, the full attention of an operator was therefore previously always required to ensure that the material edge was fed to the machining point in a flat and unrolled manner. Naturally, such a manual monitoring and correction of the work process results in a considerable delay and a rate of faults which is clearly reflected in the quality and production costs.